


виньетка

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 3-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Размышления Кадди после того, как они сошлись с Хаусом. Своеобразное продолжение этого драббла: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12030801





	виньетка

"Лучший способ мести сопернице - это отдать ей тебя". 

Ну вот и отомстила, - горько думает Кадди, закрывая глаза, отступая в угол под его поцелуями, когда он стаскивает с нее блузку, когда расстегивает ремень на ее брюках.

Даже в эти незабываемые минуты она не переставая помнит об умершей девушке. Словно ощущает ее присутствие, словно всегда - рядом - призрак - и ее хихиканье словно заполняет пустоту; Кадди кажется это так ясно, словно она, а не Хаус, жертва галлюцинаций. 

Ну чем ты хочешь себя оправдать, и чем ты терзаешься? Ты не виновата, что все случилось именно так; предлагая ее отключить, ты хотела как лучше. Никто не виноват, но...

_И что такое творится между этих людей? Ты отдаешь его ей, ему - ее, а он - не берет..._

Ты просто устала, Кадди; ты забегалась на работе, и нет времени на отдых. Сегодня пришлось разбираться с больными и с воровством лекарств; тебя оскорбили и обругали, и как ты ни пыталась держать контроль над ситуацией, было совсем худо. И все это время - нет, это не галлюцинации, как у Хауса, но просто очень ясное воображение, но такое ясное, отчего! - Что заставляет тебя помнить соперницу, которой теперь уж нет? 

Которая и лучше-то тебя была только тем, что моложе.

И он еще, наверное, ничего не понимал, а у Кадди уж сердце дрогнуло, когда та появилась на пороге ее кабинета - женщина, сердце все подсказало. И так всегда бывает - несмотря на всё, что ты для него сделала. Но появилась другая - пришла и забрала его, и это было неизбежно, и почему-то всегда бывает так. 

А она стояла перед тобой, та девочка, приоткрыв губки, с высоты своих двадцати шести - перед твоими сорока пятью, наглым своим видом выражая готовность бороться за свое счастье _. За своё небритое, хромоногое, пятидесятилетнее счастье._ Пыталась шантажировать, манипулировать тобой. Совершенно уверенная, как можно только в молодости быть уверенной - что он эту борьбу и это юное, наивное стремление спасать - оценит; что это то, что ему нужно. 

Насчет шантажа, положим - тут против Кадди ты слабовата; и довольно глупо было угрожать начальству. Ну а насчет него... 

Теперь, после ее смерти, он пришел к Кадди; и стал таким внимательным, нежным и чутким, что лучшего в лучшие времена и пожелать было нельзя. Казалось, о таком можно было просто мечтать... но что-то было слишком, как будто он _старается;_ что он старается в себе перебить, и кого старается забыть? Кадди не знает, вернее, знает это неуловимым чутьем; и она знает, что так нельзя все время врать друг другу - и больше невозможно.

И она знает, что уйдёт.


End file.
